bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sea
Sea (''Bada'' / 바다) es la décimo primera canción del 4to mini-álbum, LOVE YOURSELF: Her y laúltima canción del álbum, además de ser la segunda canción oculta, estando solo disponible en las ediciones fisicas a la venta. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=eojjieojji georeo badae watne i badaeseo naneun haebyeoneul bwa musuhan moraealgwa maeseobgo geochin baram yeojeonhi naneun samageul bwa bada gatgo shipeo neol ontong deurikyeosseo geunde geu jeonboda deo mogi malla naega da aneun geoshi jinjeong badainga animyeon pureun samaginga I don’t know I don’t know naega jigeum padoreul neukkigo itneunji yeah I don’t know I don’t know ajikdo moraebarame jjotgigo itneunji yeah I don’t know I don’t know badainji samaginji himanginji jeolmanginji jinjjainji gajjainji shit I know I know jigeum nae shiryeoneul I know I know igyeonael geoseul I know I know nal kkaballo naega uijihal goshiran geoseul joge saenggakhae mareunchim samkyeo buranhadeorado samagiljirado areumdaun namibeu samagirago himangi itneun gosen bandeushi shiryeoni itne himangi itneun gosen bandeushi shiryeoni itne himangi itneun gosen bandeushi shiryeoni itne himangi itneun gosen bandeushi shiryeoni itne himangi itneun gosen You know you know you know yeah yeah himangi itneun gosen You know you know you know yeah yeah badainjul aratdeon yeogineun doeryeo samagieotgo byeolgeo eopneun jungsoaidori dubeonjjae ireumieosseo bangsonge jjalligineun mwo bujigisu nuguye ttaemppangi uriye kkum eotteon ideureun hoesaga jagaseo jedaero mot tteulgeorae I know I know nado areo hanbangeseo ilgobi jameul cheonghadeon shijeoldo jami deulgijeone naeireun dareulgeoran mideumdo samage shingiru hyeongtaeneun boijiman jabhijineun anatgo kkeuchi eopdeon i samageseo saranamgil bireo hyeonshiri anigireul bireo gyeolguk shingiruneun jabhigo hyeonshiri dwaetgo duryeobdeon samageun uriye pi ttam nunmullo chaewo badaga dwaesseo geureonde i haengbokdeul saie i duryeoeum deureun mwolkka wonrae igoseun samagirangeol urin neomu jal ara ulgo shipji ana shwigo shipji ana ani jogeumman shwimyeon eottae ani ani ani jigo shipji ana wonrae samagijana geureom da allyeojwotne deo uulhaeyaji mwo himangi itneun gosen bandeushi shiryeoni itne himangi itneun gosen bandeushi shiryeoni itne himangi itneun gosen bandeushi shiryeoni itne himangi itneun gosen bandeushi shiryeoni itne himangi itneun gosen You know you know you know yeah yeah himangi itneun gosen You know you know you know yeah yeah Ocean, desert, the world Everything is the same thing Different name I see ocean, I see desert, I see the world Everything is the same thing But with a different name It’s life again himangi itneun gosen You know you know you know yeah yeah himangi itneun gosen You know you know you know yeah yeah himangi itneun gosen bandeushi jeolmangi itne himangi itneun gosen bandeushi jeolmangi itne himangi itneun gosen bandeushi jeolmangi itne himangi itneun gosen bandeushi jeolmangi itne urin jeolmanghaeyahae geu modeun shiryeoneul wihae urin jeolmanghaeyahae geu modeun shiryeoneul wihae |-| Hangul=어찌어찌 걸어 바다에 왔네 이 바다에서 나는 해변을 봐 무수한 모래알과 매섭고 거친 바람 여전히 나는 사막을 봐 바다 갖고 싶어 널 온통 들이켰어 근데 그 전보다 더 목이 말라 내가 다 아는 것이 진정 바다인가 아니면 푸른 사막인가 I don’t know I don’t know 내가 지금 파도를 느끼고 있는지 yeah I don’t know I don’t know 아직도 모래바람에 쫓기고 있는지 yeah I don’t know I don’t know 바다인지 사막인지 희망인지 절망인지 진짜인지 가짜인지 shit I know I know 지금 내 시련을 I know I know 이겨낼 것을 I know I know 날 까발로* 내가 의지할 곳이란 것을 좋게 생각해 마른침 삼켜 불안하더라도 사막일지라도 아름다운 나미브 사막이라고 희망이 있는 곳엔 반드시 시련이 있네 희망이 있는 곳엔 반드시 시련이 있네 희망이 있는 곳엔 반드시 시련이 있네 희망이 있는 곳엔 반드시 시련이 있네 희망이 있는 곳엔 You know you know you know yeah yeah 희망이 있는 곳엔 You know you know you know yeah yeah 바다인줄 알았던 여기는 되려 사막이었고 별거 엎는 중소아이돌이 두번째 이름이었어 방송에 짤리기는 뭐 부지기수 누구의 땜빵이 우리의 꿈 어떤 이들은 회사가 작아서 제대로 못 뜰거래 I know I know 나도 알어 한방에서 일곱이 잠을 청하던 시절도 잠이 들기전에 내일은 다를거란 믿음도 사막의 신기루 형태는 보이지만 잡히지는 않았고 끝이 없던 이 사막에서 살아남길 빌어 현실이 아니기를 빌어 결국 신기루는 잡히고 현실이 됐고 두렵던 사막은 우리의 피 땀 눈물로 채워 바다가 됐어 그런데 이 행복들 사이에 이 두려음 들은 뭘까 원래 이곳은 사막이란걸 우린 너무 잘 알아 울고 싶지 않아 쉬고 싶지 않아 아니 조금만 쉬면 어때 아니 아니 아니 지고 싶지 않아 원래 사막이잖아 그럼 다 알려줬네 더 우울해야지 뭐 희망이 있는 곳엔 반드시 시련이 있네 희망이 있는 곳엔 반드시 시련이 있네 희망이 있는 곳엔 반드시 시련이 있네 희망이 있는 곳엔 반드시 시련이 있네 희망이 있는 곳엔 You know you know you know yeah yeah 희망이 있는 곳엔 You know you know you know yeah yeah Ocean, desert, the world Everything is the same thing Different name I see ocean, I see desert, I see the world Everything is the same thing But with a different name It’s life again 희망이 있는 곳엔 You know you know you know yeah yeah 희망이 있는 곳엔 You know you know you know yeah yeah 희망이 있는 곳엔 반드시 절망이 있네 희망이 있는 곳엔 반드시 절망이 있네 희망이 있는 곳엔 반드시 절망이 있네 희망이 있는 곳엔 반드시 절망이 있네 우린 절망해야해 그 모든 시련을 위해 우린 절망해야해 그 모든 시련을 위해 |-| Español= Curiosidades * Rap Monster afirmó que la canción esta inspirada en "1Q84" por Haruki Murakami. ** Además, afirmó que la canción fue hecha en octubre 6 de 2016. Categoría:Canciones